A wide variety of hockey pucks have been developed for use on a variety of surfaces. One criteria for a hockey puck is that it should travel on whatever surface it is on without tumbling, bouncing or being slowed because of uneven contact with that surface. The most common hockey puck, obviously, is a puck that is made for use on ice surfaces. Since ice surfaces tend to be free of snags the likelihood of bouncing is minimal.
However, other pucks have been developed that are designed for use on unsmooth surfaces such as streets and parking lots. These have been developed so that they can travel over these rough or uneven surfaces with a greatly reduced likelihood of tumbling or bouncing. Some of these pucks have bristles on the outer surfaces of the puck while other have springs disposed between the outer surfaces to reduce the problem of bouncing or flipping when the puck strikes a imperfection.